medievalshounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Denroy's Knight Academy of Green Tower
Sir Denroy's Knight Academy of Green Tower, also known as Green Tower, is an institution designed for training squires to become knights as well as investing novices as members of the clergy. Founded in 1512 by Sir Denroy of Green Tower, Green Tower was originally meant to only train the Emperor's household knights. Over the course of a few generations, the Academy began accepting squires from all across the empire, as well as estblasihing a branch for investeing novices. History Green Tower was established in 1512 by Sir Denroy of Green Tower, bastard son of the reigning Emperor. He proved to be an extremely loyal subject, never planned on claiming the imperial throne. He was granted Green Tower, an ancient Hexarchal outpost made of stone that was covered in green vines, hence the name Green Tower. Sir Denroy proceeded to train squires from all over the County of Toralum. The squires were knighted by the Emperor himself and became his household knights. The level of training Torlish squires received at the academy was extensive, and many lords from other realms requested their sons to be sent to the academy to be trained. The Emperor eventually allowed anybody to be able to be enrolled, so long as they can cover the tuition fee. Academics Originally, Green Tower was meant exclusively for training squires to become knights, warriors on the field. As squires from across the Empire were enrolled into the academy, Green Tower began opening new courses to fill in demands. Many lords wanted their heirs to be groomed for ruling, so the College of State was opened. Secular lords also had a desire to make their secondary sons bishops, so the College of Faith was opened to oppose the Hexarchy's schooling system. The three colleges are under Green Tower control, but each are headed by a professor who is in charge of directing the college's courses. College of War The College of War, the original college, was designed to train squires to become fighters as well as command armies on the field. Squires learn how to fight with a variety of weapons, receive armor training, ride a horse, and even conduct mounted combat. Typically, only sons of lords are trained in field commanding and not low-ranked squires. Courses in this college typically take place in the field or in armories and is very hands-on. College of State The College of War was designed to groom heirs for leadership. Courses in the College of State typically take place in a lecture hall where squires take notes and sometimes the squires may be able to watch the Emperor's Kogenrad take place to witness the inner politics of the Empire. College of Faith The College of Faith was initially designed to invest younger sons as bishops for their secular fathers, but slowly incorporated less courses on theology and more courses on general sciences. Magic is also taught in the College of Faith, described as miracles performed by the clergy. Courses typically take place in lecture halls and labs. Students There are three different categories of students of Green Tower described by the school itself. *'Squires:' Squires form the majority of the student body. Practically all members of a feudal dynasty enroll as squires, if not a novice. Even heirs attend as squires, for all feudal lords are expected to be knights as well as rulers. Squires from minor knightly families in Toralum make up the bulk of the student body, then comes sons of wealthy lords. *'Novices:' Novices are studying to become invested as a cleric. Generally, novices are made up of younger sons of feudal lords who wish to name them bishop of their ruling land. However, they are relatively rare since the Hexarchy controls most of the bishops. *'Other:' Sometimes a student may be enrolled without the intention of being knighted nor being invested. These students are quite rare and are mostly at Green Tower to study in the College of Faith to become medicinal doctors, who are mostly Shamads. However, there are cases of foreign students enrolling for strengthening political relationships between the Empire and the country that sent the student. There are many other reasons to be enrolled in Green Tower, but those are more as exceptions than part of the statistic. A commoner may be sponsored by a wealthy lord should he show enough potential, but the cost of tuition is so high that this rarely happens. Merchants may send their sons to be knighted to become true nobles. Living Quarters Students receive boarding which is provided by Green Tower. There are five different types of living quarters, the first type comes with the tuition fee. However, one can pay more to receive better living quarters. Some students may share higher quality living quarters while splitting the cost. *'Barracks:' Barracks are the default living quarters that comes with the tuition fee at no extra cost. A student living in a barracks will live with many other students, sharing one large room with each getting a bunk and a trunk for personal belongings. Sons of knightly families are the typical residents of the barracks. *'Dormitory:' The dormitory is a small room almost big enough for housing two people. It comes with two beds and two trunks. Barons are typically wealthy enough to afford a dormitory for their first son. *'Chamber:' A chamber consists of a room large enough to house one person. It comes with a nice bed and two trunks. Counts are typically wealthy enough to afford a dormitory for their first son. *'Solar:' A solar is similar to a chamber but is larger and comes with a fireplace. Dukes are typically wealthy enough to afford a dormitory for their first son. *'''Suite: '''The best living quarter at Green Tower is the suite, which consists of a chamber, a washing room, and even a lounge as big as a solar. Kings are typically wealthy enough to afford a dormitory for their first son. Members of the Imperial Family are given a suite at no cost. School Culture Factions While Green Tower started off as a single tower with a few students, today it is now a large castle built to guard the eastern side of the city of Toralum. The facilities of Green Tower are not big enough to support the current student population, so the students have taken it upon themselves to wage small-scale non-lethal warfare over the facilities. The staff condones these faction wars as they believe it is cheaper way to have the squires train without having to build more facilities.